Binky
by AlexCraigWrites
Summary: It's just a normal day in Central City...meta-humans, disasters, the Flash. Normal, right? ...Until it isn't. When a meta targets Barry, can the team save and protect him? Can they do the same for the city, too? Rated T for language.


**Yeah, I know. I should update my other stories. But I've got issues. And this one and the last one were** **already written. The last one's been written since, like, August. I wasn't really sure if I'd actually post it. Eh. This one is more proof of my never-ending boredom. And my _interesting_ imagination.**

 **Sometimes I multi-task because I'm too bored to focus one one thing. Like now. I'm writing while simultaneously listening to Newsies. Three cheers for getting off task! (And Newsies (:)**

 **Oof. I'm not terribly sick anymore, so that's a plus.**

 **I've got no earthly idea where I get these ideas. I think about interesting story ideas when I got nothing to do.**

 **What am I doing anymore?**

 **Screw it, just read my stuff.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If you actually thought I owned the Flash, I'd be honored, but I'm just another obsessed fangirl laying in bed, writing fanfiction. But truly, y'all flatter me.**

 **~Alex**

It was just a normal day. No supervillains trying to end the world—for once. No meta-humans ravaging the city. Well, it was early yet.

I was just taking a stroll around the city(and by 'stroll' I mean going faster than the speed of sound) when my comms beeped.

" _Barry, are you there?"_ Cisco's voice crackled in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

" _There's a fire in a commercial building on fifty-second and main."_

I didn't respond, focusing all my energy on getting across town.

" _Barry?"_ Cisco's voice crackled over my comms again, about two seconds later.

"Yeah?"

" _Did you even hear what I said about the fire?"_

"I'm already here."

" _What, were you in the neighborhood or something?"_

I smirked, assessing the fire in front of me. "How many people are in the building?"

" _You're in luck. The entire building—which is only three stories, by the way—is owned by one company. It's an off day today, meaning only about ten people are working on the second floor."_

"I'm on it."

I ran into the burning building(don't try this at home, kids!) and up to the second floor, where I started pulling people out, one by one, and placing them a safe distance away from the burning building.

Finally, I pulled the last person out, and I ran up to the third floor, where the fire was. I stood in front of the elevator. The fire was burning fiercely, not five feet from my face. "I got all the people out, Cisco." I said. "How do I put out the fire?"

" _Uhhh…"_ I could hear the keyboard keys clicking rapidly. " _You've got to…oh, crap."_

"What is it, Cisco?"

" _Barry, get out of there! The building's about to explode!"_

Without a second thought, I sprinted towards the nearest wall, phased through it, and ran down the outside wall like a mad man. I was so close to the ground, only a story and a half….one story...and BOOM! The force of the blast knocked me off the wall and smashing into the alley next to the building.

"Ughh…" I groaned, flat on the pavement. My ears were ringing from the explosion.

" _Barry?…_ BARRY _?...BARRY!"_ I heard Cisco's tinny voice in my ear. Then I heard another indistinct voice over the comms, and Cisco saying: " _I don't know, Iris. He's—"_ his voice cracked. " _He's not responding to comms, but his vitals are there. Erratic, but there."_

I groaned again, and struggled to my feet. _Iris_. Iris needed me, STAR Labs needed me, Central City needed me.

I staggered a step, and then another, and then another. _Getting blown off a building at over 600 miles per hour really hurts,_ I thought. Over my comms, I could hear indistinct voices, _loud_ indistinct voices. I was about to stagger another step, and a man stepped in my path.

"Going somewhere, Flash?" His blond hair glittered with firelight, while his blue eyes glittered with hate. I stood up straighter, trying not to look injured.

"Yeah," I said. "There's probably some criminal to catch, or more people to save."

That must not have worked. The guy must've read my facial expression or body language or something. That's the only way this guy could've known I was injured.

"Here, Flash," he said, holding out his hand. "Let me help you."

Just then, my comms crackled, and Cisco's voice shouted through. " _Barry! Barry, if you can hear this, we're coming! We're coming to help you!"_

I pulled my arm away. "I'm good," I lied. " _If_ I was even injured, my friends would be coming for me. Thanks, anyway."

The man snarled, like he thought I wouldn't notice. His arm lashed out, holding mine in a tight vise. I cried out in pain. That arm was hurt, but there was another pain, one spreading up my arm and into my body. I looked up at the man, and he had a grin, a large, shark-like grin plastered on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" I said through teeth gritted in pain.

The man chuckled without humor, his eyes ablaze with hate. "Now, now, that'd ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

The pain that originated in my arm reached my toes, and a whole new pain flared in my body, and I cried out once more.

"Ah, it's almost complete!" The man said, with malicious excitement. He released his grip on my arm, and I collapsed on the floor. Through the pain, I could feel a tingling, then a numbness, in my legs.

"Why don't you just pull off my mask and tell the world who the Flash is?" I said, not without difficulty. "Isn't that you evil types' main goal?"

"Ah, I would," the man said, leaning over me, "But like you said, your friends are coming." And with that, he ran off.

I could hear footsteps pounding the pavement in the distance.

But before I could do anything about it, red fabric quickly slid over my face, and I panicked. I slid my arm deep into my sleeve and unzipped my suit, and I crawled out. The pain of falling ten, twenty feet was still there, of course, but the pain that man—a meta-human, quite obviously—caused had mysteriously dissipated. In its place, though was a huge drowsiness. I dragged myself into the shadow of of a trashcan to hide and wait for my friends to rescue me. But that plan failed. As soon as I stopped moving, the world went black.

«—»

When Barry opened his eyes, many things had changed. About ten feet in front of Barry—but facing away from him—was a woman with dark hair, eyes, and skin. She was kneeling over a red suit with a lightning bolt on the front, tears brimming at the rims of her eyes. "They took him." She murmured to herself, but instead of a vulnerableness that one would've expected, there was a steely edge, sharp as a knife.

Barry tried to get up—and failed. He had a sharp pain in his right arm that he had no clue on how he acquired it. But somehow—maybe from determination—he got up and walked towards the lady.

"Excuse me, miss?" Barry asked tentatively, cradling his injured arm. "Can you help me?"

The woman, Iris West-Allen, was baffled when she heard the voice behind her. Firstly, she thought no one was there, and secondly, it sounded like her lost husband, but with one difference…

Iris whirled around, almost whacking the person behind her.

The woman who was staring at Barry in utter bewilderment looked slightly familiar, like he knew her from somewhere, but...that was impossible, right? He'd know if he met this lady before, he was sure of it…

Barry cleared his throat. "Can you please help me, miss? I think I've hurt my arm."

Iris closed her mouth when she realized she was gaping. She stood up and walked towards Barry, confirming what she feared. "Yea-yeah, sure, I'll help you, Barry." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and put the other hand to her ear. "Cisco, get the hell over here _now_."

" _Did you find him?"_

She hesitated, then said: "Yes."

Barry shirked away from Iris. "Who are you talking to? How do you know my name?"

"I'm a, er, friend." There was no possible way to tell someone who didn't know her that they were married. There was no way in hell that _that_ would go well.

"You look like my friend Iris."

Iris choked. _Maybe because I_ am _Iris,_ she thought.

"Well—" she began, but was cut off by a black-and-blue breach swirling into existence behind her. _Saved by the vibe,_ she thought sarcastically. Turning around, she saw Cisco and Killer Frost pop out of the portal, Cisco clad in his Vibe suit.

"Whaaa—" Barry started, but was interrupted by Killer Frost.

"Who's the kid?" Killer Frost said, in her usual rude manner.

Barry, being Barry, reacted in his usual timely fashion—late, that is—and collapsed on the alley asphalt. Iris reacted with cat-like reflexes, catching the boy—who was a twenty-something year-old an hour ago—preventing him from cracking his head open on the pavement.

" _He's_ Central City's famous hero—the Flash." Iris said, gesturing to the empty Flash suit to the left of the two other superheroes.

"Ooohhhh, shiiiit," Cisco said, his mouth a perfect "o", in unison with Killer Frost muttering, "Damn metahumans."

"Just open the portal, Cisco," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a breach," Cisco muttered annoyedly, but he opened the breach anyway. Iris, who was carrying Barry, hopped through the portal with the two superheroes. At the last second, Cisco hopped out and grabbed Barry's suit.

«—»

 **1,515. This might be one of my favorite stories in my arsenal. Ha...Arrow references.**

 **The title'll make sense later. I hope. It's a kind of nod to Bones, if you've ever watched it. It's pretty good. Just wait. There's actually some logic to it, which isn't a given for me, and sarcasm, which is blatantly obvious and omnipresent with me.**

 ***AHEM* STOP RAMBLING!**

 **Ye-yeah. Just, yeah.**

 **Also, if you haven't watched Newsies, DO IT. It's on Netflix.**

 **Also, yes, if the evil dude seems familiar, it just came off the top of my head. And I've been especially obsessed with the new MacGyver reboot. It's great. I described Lucas Till as the evil dude. It was off the top of my head, okay?**

 **Flames are same old, same old:**

 ***Flames will be used to light jack-o-lanterns, _ofrenda_ candles or other holiday-y celebratory candles. Also, you'll get a very angry, sarcastic, smart-ass, and extremely long response.***

 **Sooooo...Yeah. Tell me if this is a half-decent story or too cheesy or just crap. Please? Thanks.**

 **~Alex**


End file.
